An FLV format is usually adopted in a media player, such as the Adobe Flash Player. In addition, the FLV format has been widely applied to many video websites, for example, You Tube, tudou, 56.com, ku6.com, Sina Video, and so on. Therefore, the support of the FLV format has become an indispensable part of multimedia functions in consumer electronic products, such as digital TVs, mobiles, or PDAs.
During a playback process of the FLV format, the video data and the audio data need to be extracted by using a “tag” as the basic unit to be decoded by a video decoder and an audio decoder, respectively. For this reason, the correct start position of each FLV tag must be found before the extraction of the video data and the audio data. However, since there is no start code available for locating the start position (or the relative position) of each FLV tag, the playback process of the data complying with the FLV format will be interrupted when an error occurs in the FLV tag.
Hence, how to improve the performance of searching the FLV tag has become an important issue to be solved by designers in this field.